


Hooked on a Feeling

by friskynotebook



Series: Plausible Verse [6]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Canada, Comic Con, Convention, Cute, F/M, Funny, Kid - Freeform, Love, Ottawa - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/pseuds/friskynotebook
Summary: Carrie gets an interesting question from a fan during a panel at a convention.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of Carrison Week put on by my homies at @carrisonfiesta . The prompt for this fic was “Comic Con/Interview.”
> 
> Thanks to my space twin @hewouldve for coming through with the last-minute beta! I love you so much
> 
> This story takes place in my plausible verse, where Carrie and Harrison slowly come together after Harrison separates from Melissa. It’s set in August 2016 at a con in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (which just so happens to be my city

“Any more questions from the crowd?”

Carrie took a sip from her Coke as the panel moderator asked for more questions. She’d heard Ottawa was one of Canada’s most boring cities, but after seeing all the cute little shops and the gay bars, she had to disagree. She made a mental note of the places she’d have to drag her husband and daughters to while they were in town as a little boy came up to the mic.

He cleared his throat. “Hello, Ms. Fisher.”

The crowd chuckled good-naturedly at the boy’s politeness. Carrie smiled softly. “Hi, you can call me Carrie. What’s your name?”

“Craig,” he replied.

“What’s your question, Craig?” the moderator cut in not unkindly.

“My question is, how often do you see Harrison Ford?” he asked innocently.

The crowd chuckled again. Carrie sat up a little and leaned in towards the crowd from her comfy chair.

“Craig, can I tell you a secret?” she said, her voice soft and gentle.

His eyes widened. “Sure!”

“I see him all the time—in fact, I saw him just before I came on stage,” she confided in the boy.

“Really?” he beamed, bouncing at the mic stand.

“Really,” she nodded, chuckling at his excitement. “Wanna know why?”

“Why?” he asked, ready to burst.

“Because I married him!” she grinned, speaking to him as if she was telling a story.

He gasped, shock and awe written all over his face. “That’s so cool!”

Carrie laughed along with the crowd. “It is!” she agreed. “Wanna see something else that’s cool?”

“What?” he asked, not sure how this day could get any cooler.

“Harrison!” she called, knowing her husband was lurking around backstage.

Naturally, the crowd went wild. Harrison poked his head around the curtain separating the general area from backstage and raised his eyebrows. She waved her arm in a “come on” motion.

He gave her a half-grin, knowing he could never refuse her, and sauntered on stage, the cheers now at deafening levels. Craig watched his two heroes on stage with wide eyes, taking in every little detail.

“I should have known you’d do this,” Harrison murmured to his wife once they finally met.

“I wanted to show Craig some proof,” she teased. “Can’t have him thinking I’m a liar.”

“Oh no, we can’t have that,” he agreed. “So, what do we do now? Kiss?”

She smirked. “Great idea, hotshot,” she whispered, bringing his lips to hers for a fiery kiss.

After a few moments, the two broke apart and sat down, sharing the same chair. The moderator leaned back in his chair in disbelief over what had just happened, the crowd still losing their minds.

Once the audience (finally) settled down, the moderator sat back up and cleared his throat, sweat forming on his brow.

“So, any questions for Harrison Ford?”


End file.
